A Flickering Will
by JustASteveGut
Summary: A husky was accused of killing her own human. Having fled for her life to the small shoreline town called Nome, Alaska. As the days go by without her best friend, her will grows weaker.
1. Introduction

**_So um, I just contradicted what I said. I wasn't going to write until I had this idea in my head. Dunno if anybody'll like it or not, but as I said, I do this for fun, not for clicks. Enjoy the first chapter if you are reading this_**.

News had just broken out about a dog killing her owner, and every hunter and their dog was searching for the mutt, "that bitch straight up killed him!" yelled one of the men as he grabbed his rifle, "c'mon, we've gotta kill it before it goes after anyone else!" the group of hunters had no clue they were being watched by the very thing they were tracking. A black and white husky stared at her human's corpse, cold and lifeless. Just from a look at her current expression told what she hadn't done, but was instantly to blame due to the canine teeth and claw marks all over the carcass. Closing her eyes and remaining quiet in respect, and letting out a low howl, "there she is!" barked one of the dogs below, realising the trouble she was in, she started running, "it's getting away!" yelled one of the men, supposedly the leader. By the time they began running, she hopped down safely to her human after the distraction she caused, "I'll miss you my friend," she licked what remained of his forehead, and darted out of town.

Just earlier today.

In a warm, cozy cabin, a husky's eyes slowly opened when a beam of light struck down on her sealed eyes,"mmmm," moaned her human, who was still sleeping, trapped under her best friend's arms, she kept lying in place. Nothing could possibly go wrong, she had everything, a nice human, a place to live, tons of friends, and a warm bed. She yawned a bit, accidently waking up said human up,"ugh… c'mon girl, y'know it's Saturday," he stretched a little bit, and pulled the dog into his arms, "you're lucky you're so damn cute," in response she licked his face quite profusely, "gee Luna, at this wait you'll save me the trouble of having to wash my face this morning!" what they had shared was something only death can break apart. Oh how ironic it was for Luna, for today would be the worst day of her entire life.

She licked his forehead, was put on the floor so she could go do what dogs do outside while he did what he normally did, "alright bud, we're having some bacon and some scrambled eggs!" she barked twice, and waited patiently for the plate to be settled down in front of the black and white husky. Once the plate was wiped clean, Gon reached down to pick up her plate, "I love this day already," she thought as she licked his forehead.

Present.

Luna searched around for a cave to sleep in for the night, she knew leaving her human's corpse to rot wasn't her favorite option, but she was well aware of what would've happened if she had just stayed around with an entire dog hunt on her tail. After quite a bit of looking around and masking her scent, she found wandered into as far as she knew, an abandoned cave. Wandering in was quite terrifying, in the back she heard water dripping down, and on top of that, she couldn't even see he own nose. She took a quick whiff of the air, "no bears at least."

Upon settling down, she let everything burst out, all the tears, all the anger at who killed her beloved human, and all of the fear of what would lie ahead. She knew crying wouldn't help her current situation, she knew, she already fucking knew, but over just the course of a few hours, and everything she knew was gone, "what the hell did I do to deserve this?" she screamed as she slowly began crying herself to sleep. Unknowing of what attention she had brought to her very presence, that of a wolf, who stood in the mouth of the cave. He growled at her for entering his den, but it had no effect for she'd already fallen asleep. Taking a long sigh, he nudged her with his paw, still quite pissed off about her entering his den, "get out," he ordered. Swiping down on her face to further drive the point, making her yelp. The husky jumped in response, "I won't do that to your throat if you leave this instant," causing Luna to get up and make a mad sprint to the exit. The wolf knew he shouldn't have done what he had, and that the husky had something going on, but being the wolf he is; he didn't give two damns about some dog he had just met. Padding over to his spot, yawning, and then fell asleep.

The black and white husky ran, ran, and ran until she saw a town at the edge of a beach, "I guess… it's my best bet on living," she headed towards what looked to be a beached boat with the same energy of a pup who had just lost their favorite toy. Smelling the scents smelled a goose, another hybrid and another husky she quietly lied at the side of the boat, just underneath where the gangplank made contact with the boat, "if only this was a dream," she cried quietly as she closed her eyes. Accepting her new found scars, physical and emotional, she closed her eyes, and hoped to sleep even remotely pleasantly...

**_And that's a wrap up on that. I have no idea how this will go, I just had the idea. Who knows? It might turn out great. As you can tell from the first chapter, this is clearly not okay for younger readers. I'll fuck off now._**

**_What you read isn't what was originally up. I modified(removed a tupo and changed a bit of the wording). Once again thanks for reading._**


	2. You’re A Murderer

**_Hey, I'm here writing again. I believe this story will be leagues better than my last few. Enjoy the chapter._**

"Dad!" Yelled a voice, Luna's eyes shot opened when. She heard a dog run up the gangplank she was currently sleeping under, "ugh… Kodi, you know how early it is? "Yeah, it's 10:00AM," the husky began tuning into every word being said, "some hunters came into town last night. They said that they were chasing a dog that killed its owner!" Informed the mail dog, Luna's mind knew she was back in danger just from those words, but her heart told the husky that it didn't matter, "did they give description?" Ased a concerned Jenna, "they said it was a female black and white husky, "I. Thought I saw somebody matching that sleeping under the gang-plank!"Yelled Boris as he stepped out of a hole in the. Trawler, Balto egan to look serious, "Kodi stay here with your mother," the hybrid got up and descended down to put an end to this murderous husky.

Luna finally began stretching the stiffness from her body after she heard quite heavy paws making their way to her level, she knew she was probably going to die, but her main concern was trying to get some food, "it's still down there!" Yelled the voice. Upon hearing the voice, she jumped to her feat, and made a mad dash into the town, "Jenna get to Rosy now! Kodi you better stay here, I'll go deal with her," yelled Balto as he chased after the fleeing criminal. When he got into town the real challenge had just begun, where would a murderer go if they got caught?

After losing the canine, the smell of meat made it to her nostrils, she trailed on it, before bumping into a building that looked like a butcher's shop. The scrap bucket was entirely empty, the door slammed open, and the shop owner came out to the sight of what the men from earlier had described, "get!" He raised his knife to threaten her. To his surprise the "murderer" sat down, hung her head, and cried, "I said get!" The butcher yelled once more, all of a sudden the dog in front of him got tackled by the town hero, Balto, "get her Boy!" Cheered the man, "you're either going to leave this town without harming a soul, or I will have the misfortune of killing you."

Luna looked up with a dumb expression, her pursuer was the Balto, the one every male wished to be, the one every female wished to be with, "well? Make your choice already," the female shook her head, "I was just hungry," said the husky, "you aren't getting shit for what you did to your human," Luna frowned at what had been said, why would anybody believe she killed the very human that raised her from a pup? "I did not kill him," she protested, tears began flooding her eyes, "you better get better at acting, because I'm not buying it," coldly said the wolfdog, "I only wanted to wake up to him holding me, wishing this was a dream!" She cried. Knocking Balto off of her, she sat up, "the last thing I wanted was to be helpless as I watched him get killed by a fucking mutt," staring right into her adversary's eyes with the expression of a broken dog.

The butcher, in response to her sweeping Balto off his feet, kicked Luna in the stomach. The wolfdog barked at him, :what is it boy? Did she hurt ya?" Asked the man as Luna just barely getting back up, sneaking behind the butcher, and promptly licking the man's hand, "what the hell-?" He glanced down to the supposed murderer as the dog itself, stared at the ground, "she didn't do it…" said Balto as the butcher seemed to have similar thoughts, "I'll go get you something to eat girl," he said as he went inside, "I'm sorry for making you and the human panic," apologized the husky, she got up and turned around, but was stopped by the butcher, "here you go girl," while she ate the butcher begann petting her, she was quite well groomed considering what was said about her. Once the dog was gone she padded out of town with her head hung low, probably to find a new hiding spot that wasn't right under the hero's boat.

**_I know it's shorter than usual, but I wanted to get this out._**


	3. An Unexpected Friend

**_Hey. Midterms have just started up for me, but luckily these don't take me that long to make. Enjoy!_**

Things were not looking bright for the black and white husky as she was currently cornered by a chinook, from what she heard this was one of the dogs on the team that saved Nome, "you aren't going anywhere you mutt," growled the aggressive sled dog," Luna's eyes have not left the ground, "what? Wishing your can magically be forgiven for looking sad?" The broken dog slowly shook her head, "I didn't mean any trouble," softly said Luna as she finally looked up at the older canine, "I didn't mean any trouble my ass! You have the audacity to kill a human, your own human, and then say you didn't mean any harm?" She didn't respond, hoping, just wishing he'd let her leave. In one attempt of trying to get around Keltag, she was pinned to the grown, she yelped in pain, and tried squirming free, "you're not going anywhere," looking down at the murderous husky, he noticed that she was quite beautiful, but knew that was only skin deep, "in fact, I'm going to turn you into the authorities because I'm above killing without reason," upon letting her up, she made a quick dash out of the alleyway, and kept going until she reached the edge of the nearby forest.

A wolf lied down in his cave, it wasn't much, and he didn't have a pack to keep him company yet he didn't mind. He heard something running through the brush, making him get into a battle read stance, "three… two… one…" the same husky from last night came crashing through, and ran passed into him, "sweet Aniu that hurt…" groaned Kyo. His pained expression quickly turned to one of anger, "I thought I told you to fucking leave and not come back," he growled at the cowering husky, "I'm sorry!" Cried the dog Kyo examined the mutt, he knew she was female, a bit like a wolf, but more compact, staring through her tear filled eyes made his expression soften, "alright you can stay for tonight, any longer, and you'll have to start pulling your own weight around here," she nodded, "may I know our name?" He asked it felt like hours had gone by before he heard an answer, "m-m-my n-name is Luna, "I'm Kyo."

"You're telling me you had her pinned down?" Asked Doc as he stared awestruck by Keltag's story, "yeah, I let her up to force her way to you so we could deal with her, but she was so damn fast," all the dogs excluding Balto and Jenna began to worry, "Balto, you said you had your own encounter with her," he stepped forward, "she was sleeping right next to my boat sir," he continued to recite what had happened earlier that morning, "and instead of taking advantage of the butcher being distracted by me to cause any more harm… she took advantage of it to lick the man's hand," he finished. Every single canine were completely floored, "that can't be! You heard what those hunters said!" Yelled one from the crowd, "I'd say we find where she is and put her down! "I say she was innocent!" Numerous dogs spoke their own thoughts until Doc howled to get their attention, "now, now, it is possible that she was doing it only for food, or a trick to make the butcher spare her life," said one of the St. Benard's advisors, "yeah, I guess you could be right," he admitted.

Kyo stared down to the Luna who was currently snuggled up to him for warmth, as he thought, asleep. Figuring how much she has probably one, he'll let this little action go. The husky felt at ease with the comfort and security brought on by being so close to a wolf of all things! Taking another breath, he placed his head over hers in a defensive way, "well, might as well enjoy the company, it's kinda rare nowadays," he thought as he heard something stepping on a branch outside his home.

**_Haha. The good ol' cliffhanger, I'm an evil man! Well, thanks for reading, thanks to all the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I'll see ya later_**


	4. “warmth”

**_Heya, midterms are still going on(they will be over by the time you're reading this), but again, these do not take super long to make, it was just up until this week that I could post these as soon as I'm done with them. Sit back and enjoy!_**

In the warm boiler room a group of dogs had gathered, "so are you boys ready to hunt down that crazy bitchh?" Questioned the chinook as he looked to his little group, "yeah Kaltag, but how will we know where she went?" Asked one of the small husky as he looked to his right. A wolfdog sat with an expression that wasn't entirely approving of what they were doing, "that's why Balto's coming yous hear?" Asked a chow dog, "oh right, now let's get that dog and bring her in for a court session," the group of canines' search was on an immediate trail, "I smell her," said the hybrid, running off in a direction with his old teammates not far behind.

In a nice, shallow, homely den laid two canines and the remains of a caribou they had just hunted down together, "you're not too shabby for a dog," said the slightly tired wolf, "well, I did go hunting once with my… human," she paused for half a second after she said this, she shivered and acted as though nothing was wrong, "hey Luna, are ya cold?" She nodded, "alright, c'mere then," after the husky had obliged and laid down nigh on top of him, she seemed much more comfortable. Not long after she had fallen asleep from the first proper meal she had in days. Kyo squeezed his so her head was right underneath his, "well, this is fine, she is quite nice for a fuckin' mutt," he whispered as he unconciously had been licking the inside of her ear the entire time. Taking little note of this, he laid his head down, ready to sleep and everything *snap* a trip had been broken outside.

"She's in there, if her trail leads right to it," quietly said Balto as they snuck forward, Star unfortunately wasn't quite as stealthy as his companions, and didn't notice a stick until he stepped on it. An audible "snap" could be heard by everything in the damn forest, "dammit Star!" Quietly cursed the chinook, "don't worry, we can still pounce on her when she comes out to check what made the noise," the rest of the group hid right at the entrance, waiting for their target to pounce.

"Why can't I enjoy a moment of peace?" Thought Kyo as he got up in a manner so his friend could sleep, "wait, a friend? I've only known her for nearly a day!" The wild animal peaked out of his den, already aware that the moment he fully stepped out he would've gotten pounced on. Just as expected a smaller husky jumped at him, but was immediately pinned to the ground, "alright you pieces of shit, why are you sitting by my home ready to jump like a big rabbit was in here?" He calmly said, keeping his cool, "we'll tell you if you let him up?"' negotiated the quite obvious hybrid in front of him. Suddenly a sleepy Luna stumbled out of the cave, "w-what's going on out here?" She yawned. Kyo acted quickly, letting up one of his assailants, but jumped in front of the female husky in a defensive stance,

"Listen bud, move out the way and things won't get messy," threatened Kaltag as he stepped closer, "why do you even want her anyways? As far as I'm concerned she's decent person," asked the scowling wolf, in his peripheral vision he could see Luna cowering behind him. The wolf closed his eyes for a split second before sighing inwardly, "because that pathetic bitch behind you killed her owner, and we need to take her," explained Star, who had just recovered from being pinned. The wolf turned his head to the shaking form of his friend, "I have a hard time believing that she did it on purpose, let alone did it," said Kyo, his voice beginning to fill with rage by the second, "if she truly was cold blooded, she would've already killed me while I was distracted, and then run off, "maybe she didn't because she knows yous' stronger," suggested Nikkias he too began approaching, "K-Kyo," softly said Luna. The canine knew right from her tone, that she was scared out of her, "don't make us kill you," said an irritated Kaltag as he began baring his teeth, "stop!" Yelled luna as she looked at the ground, "Kyo, please just them take me away. I'm not worth risking yourself for," she sounded defeated, but somewhat hopeful they'll leave her friend be.

Without hesitation, Kyo thought quickly, his eyes widened with an idea, and began to howl for seemingly no reason, "run, that's a call for backup," yelled Balto as he and the others ran, "whew, they fell for it," he turned to Luna, who was looking deep into his eyes. Gratefulness flowed from her very being. She immediately jumped on the wolf and began licking his face all over with a fastl, energetic wagging tail. The wolf began howling in laughter after she nicked him in a very ticklish spot. After all the commotion was over, they headed back in cave, cuddled up for "warmth" and both peacefully fell asleep.

**_Hello. Thanks for reading this chapter_**.


	5. A Change of Pace

**_Hello. I'm back with another chapter. As of late I haven't been hitting my minimum 1k per chapter, but now I'm going to keep these as long as they need to, if they need to be long, they will, if not cool. Enjoy!_**

Kyo's eyes slowly began to open to find one thing wrong with his morning. He had fallen asleep with a husky lying at his side, now she was gone, "where could she have gone?" He pondered as he left his den and began looking around the area in hopes of finding his friend.

On the outskirts of town roamed a black and white husky, looking for food, "hopefully I can find something, I wish to repay him for being one of the only few to not try and retain me…" she looked up into the lovely sky. Eventually she bumped into something resembling a human leg. She froze waiting for what this person would do, did he hear the rumors about her? Will he kill her? Whatever he does, she hopes it doesn't end gruesomely, "oh, you're that dog from a few days ago," he knelt down and patted her on the head, it was the butcher. He took a moment to stare into her milky, warm, eyes still filled with a tiny bit of fear. He lifted her up into the air, "you don't have to be scared girl, now let's get you something to eat gir!" She barked out of sheer happiness.

The wolf saw from a distance as a human lifted Luna into the air, "oh no…" he rushed in, not thinking of the consequences, wanting nothing more to save his friend. Kyo turned the. Corner and saw the husky's wagging tail as she. Ate a proper meal that looked pretty fancy. He began approaching,Luna quickly noticed him, "oh, sorry for leaving you Kyo," she looked at him with guilt, "I just wanted to repay you for. Being so nice to me," he looked dead into her eyes, hat first he was worried, then angry, and now he was just happy to be at her side once more, "if you want you can have the remainder of my meal," said the husky as she pushed the plate covered sausages over to Kyo, he took her up on the offer when the butcher ran out, "hey, what's wolf. Doing in town!" Yelled the butcher when he suddenly stopped. What he saw amazed him, a wolf and a dog were actually near each other without snarling, sure this happened often in town since their hero was part wolf, but Balto seemingly got by, by being part dog.

The man reached down to pet the wolf, when it suddenly jumped back at his approaching hand, "hey, don't worry Kyo, he's a nice human, "are you sure?" While. He was distracted, the butcher's hand gently scratched the back of his ear. His tongue hung out the side of his mouth, he unknowingly leaned into the nice sensation, "you dogs live with this? "I used to… my human used to always scratch my ear when I felt down," to her own surprise, the wolf was enjoying the human's caressing hand more than any dog had, "well, I'll bring you out something you two can share."

Once he disappeared into his shop Kyo wagged his tail, "I so badly wish I could live with this human now," Luna just howled with laughter, which soon stopped when she noticed a huge husky staring at them. He howled, alerting every dog of what he found, the two canines burst through the human's door and his behind his legs, "woah there you two, if you guys wanna stay with me you can…" he suddenly figured why he heard howling, "oh, the rest of town hasn't heard of how nice a dog you are huh girl?" He knelt down, "well, I'll just have to take care of you until I can prove to them just how sweet you can be!" He vowed. The wolf stared at him for a good minute awaiting his verdict on the canine, "andI can't drive two friends apart, so if you'd wish, you can stay with me too boy," he offered his hand out. He got jumped on by Kyo with a wagging tail, the man howled with laughter as the wolf's tongue made its way up and down the man's face.

"Wait, you're telling me the butcher just adopted a wolf, which wouldn't be so bad if that very wolf wasn't friends with that murderous mutt?" Yelled Kaltag as he peaked through the window to see the very wolf and dog laying by their new owner's fireplace, "ugh… I didn't. KnowI'd have to wear a collar," groaned the wolf, "oh c'mon, it's not that bad. Besides he didn't put it on you too tight, so you'll forget you're wearing it, and remember the ear scratches!" Barked the husky.

The wolf said something unaudible before the chinook leaped down, "I was right," said the larger dog as several others stared, "we're going to have a lot more of a problem with that human in the way… for all we know, he could be that dog's next victim!" He padded away as Balto starting peering into the window, he watched as Luna and Kyo play tug-o-war with their new human, he took one good look into the husky's eyes, however unlike a few days ago where her eyes were cloudy, lacking the will to live, she seemed filled with happiness… he followed the others out of the alleyway, ready to tell Jenna about this.

**_Hello again. Thanks for enjoying this chapter! I feel like this story will be a little short and sweet. It might not, depending on how I approach these next few chapters._**

**_Also I did plan to have Kyo to be dead by this chapter, but I changed it last moment since I figured that this would be a better outcome for him._**


	6. Questions

**_Hello, merry christmas! Enjoy the chapter as well!_**

Dogs were piling into the boiler room, they were all gathering for their usual monthly meeting, "Luna, this sounds like a bad idea," said Kyo as he followed his friend through the door, "well, they did say it was a mandatory meeting," the two canines were now adorning collars as they were now the butcher's pets. The two took their spots somewhere deep in the crowd, thankfully nobody recognized either, "and Kaltag is here with his report on that mutt," Doc stepped down as the chinook passed by. The dog began his report as a dog behind them barked, "that mutt's right in front of me!" He yelled. Being forced forward, Luna and Kyo stopped right in front of Doc. While the wolf looked ready to fight his way out, the husky stared at the ground, getting ready to hide behind Kyo if anything broke out.

Doc stood before them, "greetings," he greeted with a cautious tone, "I am Doc, you can see me sort of as the town's alpha," Kyo turned towards Luna, sighed, and opened his mouth, "hey "alpha" can you get these dogs to figure this tiny little information into their skulls, Luna here is no murderer," the old dog took a moment to think it out, "sadly, I cannot trust you fully without a third party backing you up," the wolf looked angered and stood in front of Luna, "I've seen her being very friendly to the butcher, who had took them in," said a familiar, scratching voice. All turned to their town's hero stepping forward, "that dog you claim to have killed a human. had an expression that screamed something, like a part of her died," he finished as he sat down, "now, Kyo, may you step aside, I wish to ask her a question," the larger canine did not move, "Kyo, please move aside, I don't want you getting yourself killed," quietly said the husky so only he heard her.

After the wolf stepped aside, Balto took a step closer, "now, I'm just going to ask a few questions, you don't have to answer all of them," she nodded solemnly, "what did you see the night your human was killed? "I was walking with my human, enjoying a peaceful night in White Mountain… I felt something hit me, everything went black, I-I woke to my human bleeding on the ground with teeth marks on his neck, and dogs barking…" she stopped, closing her eyes to relish in what the day was before that, one of blissful ignorance, a caring human, and comfort, "well, that's the big question I wanted out of the way," turning to Doc and nodding, he walked back into the crowd, presumably to find his mate, "I guess for now we won't hold charges to your name, but we will be watching you."

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_I know this is shorter than usual, but as I said, I'm no longer to fill a word quota._**


	7. A New Life

**_I have an announcement. This is technically the end of this story, but not really an ending. I was inspired by something Undertale had done years ago, having multiple endings. Say this one will be the "new life ending" and then I'll make another sort of ending. None of these endings is the true ending, which one is, is for you to decide._**

Now let's go!

Luna slowly stretched as she began to blink any sleep from her eyes. Realising where she was, she felt at peace. Ever since that meeting, the dogs in town had been nicer to her. The happy dog laid her head back down next to the wolf she had befriended merely a few days ago, while her life would truly never be the same, it was clearly going to get better from here on out, "that was a good sleep," yawned Kyo. The two canines had their breakfast as they normally do, and had been let out to explore.

The two were then greeted by Kodiak, the son of Balto, "hey guys," he said with a friendly tone, "I heard you guys were going to take part in the tryouts for my musher's mail team, "yep, if we're gonna be living here, we might as well do something fun right?" Luna responded, "besides, I always wanted to be a sled dog, and now I get the chance, "I'm just trying to because Luna wanted to try it out," nochalantly said Kyo as they walked up to where said tryouts were taking place, "well, good luck guys," Kodi ran off to greet his musher.

The husky took a deep breath, seeing the rest of the candidates made her anxious, "hey, don't worry about failing, if you do fail to get in the team, there's still tomorrow to look forward to," encouraged Kyo as he looked at the rest of dogs waiting for their turn, "Hipe," called the musher, that was Luna's new name, given to her by the butcher, but the dogs in town still referred to her by the dog's old name, "you're up," the wolf licked her ears, "go get'em girl," the husky smirked and ran up to Mr. Simpson, ready for the road ahead.

The two canines walked away from the musher's house, both now wearing harnesses for sleds, "well, I guess you were right, Kyo," Luna held her head up, "there is tomorrow to look forward to, and it'll be even better knowing I'll be by your side through it all," she barked as they hurried home, "I'm just happy to go home. We were there for Aniu knows how long," the two continued chatting as an unknown feeling was in the air around them.

**_And that's the "New Life Ending." I am sorry for not posting in 3 weeks(christmas and new years had a bit to do with it, and general laziness) this will be my second year of writing stories on here, and I am proud to announce that I'll be rewriting Balto and the Purebred Husky. It is something I've been wanting to do, since I feel like I have improved in the last year of writing, and I want to bring that to it. The first chapter will likely be ready in either this, or next week. Depends on if I work on the alternate endings for this story before then(as I have one that'll add another layer to this story(. Sorry for the long note, and I'll fuck off now._**


End file.
